All of You
by Trinityangel
Summary: A moment between Domon and Rain. *Fluff warning* It's not -too- fluffy though. Feedback needed ;-;! I'll give you cheese?


All of you

By: Trinity Angel

Rating: PG-13

March 14. White Day…Shit. 

Domon Kashuu raised the heel of his hand and pressed it forcibly to his forehead. He had promised since she was back that he would do everything he could for her. Be everything. Show everything that his stubborn tongue refused to let pass, no matter how hard he tried. His taking her for granted had almost cost him her life once before. This time, he wouldn't let go. 

  
Rain Mikamura… She was everything to him, everything he couldn't say and everything he couldn't be. She was his missing half, the part of him that had been frozen over, seemingly washed away by the steady tides of time. Domon exhaled deeply pausing in his training to glance up at the sky where the burning sun hung, reminding them all of just how miserable it could be. With the back of his hand, Domon brushed away the sweat that had slipped past his already soaked headband. Could it get any hotter? Sighing he turned his head back towards the metal garage where, no doubt, Rain was cooped in making the needed adjustments to his Gundam. He smiled, remembering how she had lingered up into the wee hours of the morning, baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies, which she hand delivered warm…to him. He had to reciprocate her rewarding gesture. A an idea, very uncharacteristic to the King of Hearts, floated through his mind… Maybe it was the heat. Walking toward the garage, Domon scooped up his traditional crimson cloak and began to walk the short distance to the garage. The sun beamed down relentlessly on his back, urging him forward at a faster pace, but no… He would make today last forever.

~*~

'Twist right…three…five…two more…'

  
    "Shit!!" 

  
That had to be about the third time the wrench had slipped. With a loud clanking and a barrage of swearwords, the monkey wrench slipped from Rain Mikamura's hands and fell off the platform to the ground below with a resonating sound. Today had not been her day. Exhaling softly she stood up, pushing her cleaner hand through the strands of her hair that were sticking to the side of her face. The air within the garage was stuffy and reeked of oil and burnt rubber. Gingerly, Rain pulled her hand from her hair and looked at her right, dirtier hand. Her knuckles had just begun to bruise from the last slip up she had while working on the God Gundam's leg and here she had done it again. It was just too hot… Her eyes lowered and she let out one more sigh, an obvious sign of defeat when a low chuckle reached her ears. 

  
    "I'm sure you find this all pretty humorous, Domon Kashuu…" 

  
Her tone was annoyed but Rain couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. 

  
Domon didn't reply, but instead crouched down slowly, scooping up the wrench Rain had just dropped. He smirked casually and glanced back up towards her, towering above him. Rain shook her head and pressed the palms of her hands to the front of her tee shirt. Her favorite dress was in the wash, so she'd opted for a pair of denim shorts. The tee-shirt however, wasn't her own. It was more then obvious by the way it hung from her small frame. Even though burled in the front, leaving her pale stomach exposed, it still looked too big. Leaning against the platform's railing. She crossed her wrists and allowed her sore, abused hands to dangle freely, a chance for her aching fingers to rest.

  
    "So, you're just going to look at me?" 

  
Domon shrugged his shoulders, the material of his sweat dampened shirt following his every movement. Now growing slightly annoyed, Rain raised an eyebrow slightly, before finally rolling her eyes and heaving a sigh. 

  
    "I guess I was finished then…" 

  
Rain mumbled under her breath, reaching over to press a small silver button with a little downward pointing arrow on it. 

  
    "Not like you were doing much good anyway."

  
Rain pursed her lips, taking obvious offence to the comment that Domon had just flung at her. Glancing to the ground around her, she looked for something to throw but paused and peered back down at Domon with his next words.

  
    "C'mon. It's too hot to work anyway, let's go inside."

  
'The heat _must_ be getting to him.'

  
    "D-Domon?"

Rain stared incredulously at Domon as her platform reached the ground and ground to a halt with a squeals of protest. She simply stared at Domon, her cerulean blue eyes looking for any visible signs of injury. Did he just say…?

  
    "Well…?" Domon raised an eyebrow at Rain, as he stepped forward and extended his right hand. 

  
    "Coming?"

  
Rain blinked, and as though in a trance, extended her own right hand to touch his. 

  
    "Alright then." 

  
Smiling softly, Domon tugged on Rain's arm, giving her smaller hand a gentle squeeze. 

  
Rain winced and flinched at his touch, of course he didn't mean to hurt her… What a perfect time for that bruise to make itself known. If only she had been more careful… Now Domon was going to get all weird, like he always does when he thinks that he's hurt her. Rain sighed in advance, an explanation already making it's way to her lips, but it didn't get any farther then that. Somewhere between the explanation and the pain, Rain's mind registered the strangest, but most delightful feeling on her sore, overworked hand. Opening her blue eyes slowly, she watched incredulously as Domon pressed his lips against her knuckles a second time. It was like a instant painkiller. The moment Domon's lips touched her skin, anything resembling pain was suddenly washed away.

'More like you forgot about it … and why not?' 

Rain smiled at her thoughts and simply shook her head, unruly brown tresses bouncing slightly against her shoulders. It was the small things… little things, like this that meant so much to her. Yes, if anyone asked, they were dating. And yes, if asked, she was his partner/girlfriend while he was, the gundam fighter/boyfriend, but that's about as far as it went. PDA was not one of Domon's stronger points, but it was the little things… A brushing of hands, an occasional reassuring touch, or even a coy glance in her direction, and _the_ smile. It wasn't just the usual, 'I'm the cocky bastard Domon Kashuu', smile…no. No. This was something different. A special kind of smile, one that was just for her. _Just_ for her. Rain pulled her self from her thoughts and glanced at Domon.

He was smiling _the_ smile…just for her.

Domon peered over Rain's extended hand and looked over her appearance almost as though it were the first time. He started at her feet encased in white ankle socks with a pair of brown work boots. The rest of her legs were a vision, long and exposed, just waiting to be caressed by him and him alone. Her creamy thighs were touched by just the slightest hint of grease where her fingers had missed the legs of her shorts. His eyes continued their journey sailing over the curve in her hips to the waist of her shorts where again, more of her skin was exposed. Just as Domon was about to continue his silent assault upon Rain a small cough caught his attention. His eyes snapped upwards and met with her bemused ones. 

    "You were saying something about going inside?" 

Rain greeted his embarrassment with a small smirk. Oh how she loved to make him blush.

    "Y-Yeah.." 

Rain was still laughing as Domon tried to hide his blush and pulled her to the door of their small house.

~*~

They weren't in the door all of two seconds before Domon had kicked it shut with the heel of his boot, pressed his back against it, and pulled Rain after him until she was resting with mild shock against his chest. 

    "D-Domon…What in the world are you up to?" 

She smiled lazily at him, her blue eyes taking in his intense gaze from under curled lashes. But Domon didn't answer, instead he curled one hand around her waist and cupped the other under her chin, urging her lips to his for an innocent kiss.

So you say I'm too quiet

Holding things up in my head

I say so much but you don't buy it

Don't wanna wake up alone in my head  
  


  


Rain smiled at Domon as he pulled back just enough to slide his rough fingertips from her chin to the side of her face. His hand moving so slow that it was almost like…almost like he were trying to memorize her. Exhaling against deeply, Rain couldn't help but wish that he'd tell her what was on his mind. It wasn't that she didn't mind this sudden burst of tenderness, but there had to be a reason behind it. _Right_ ?  
  


'So soft…'

  


Domon continued his silent mission, next learning every curve and contour in her lips. She was so perfect under his intense, mahogany gaze. How could he have almost let her slip away? No… No, he wouldn't think of that again. Today he would concentrate only on showing her the words he never said. Today he would concentrate on her. Focusing back on her face, Domon smirked at the bubble gum pink tongue pointed straight at him. Shaking his head slightly, he leaned down once more, determined to trap her lips in another kiss. But even with the bliss of her soft kiss nipping at the sides of his senses, he could help the feeling that it would never last…

Oh, say that you'll never go, 

No don't go don't go

     
    "I need you, Rain…"

  
'I _still_ need you…' Domon's mind cried as he silently placed his lips against her neck. How could he expect her to be with him, when everything good that he ever had left him… Happiness always betrayed him, just when he thought it was safe to open up. She couldn't leave him…she _couldn't_ leave him. Domon couldn't bear to be alone again…

Such magical words, the same words that had set her free. Rain sighed softly and lifted her hand to trace the sharp curve of his jaw. 

I need a lot of you

I want a lot of you

I need a lot of you

All of you

  
Domon's arms slid around Rain's smaller waist, crushing her body against him almost as though the moment he let go, she would slip away. Fade away like the dream she was… Domon squeezed his dark eyes closed and inhaled deeply, pulling the scent of flowers and oil that always seemed to surround Rain. He needed so much from her…He needed every inch of her being, every beat of her heart.

I tend to think I'm getting no where

I drag it out whenever I can

Someday I'll get back there and 

Find the world you dropped from your hands

  
Rain sighed softly and leaned backwards, pulling her body away from Domon. She could feel the sudden change in Domon's body and quickly she gave him a reassuring smile. He could be so unsure sometimes. Walking further into the cool, sparsely furnished house she exhaled deeply and lowered herself onto a black rug that sat in the middle of the living room. She picked a spot that was alive with the dancing light that filtered in from the afternoon sun. Pushing on the heels of her shoes, she slipped them off and tossed them against the wall. Rain flopped down on the rug and sighed softly. Some days she couldn't help but feel as though nothing had changed between them. Sure, things had changed, but there were times when Domon could be just as cold as before. She was sure that he thought her to be pushy, and too nosey for her own good, but all she wanted to do was help… Find the place within his heart that was still aching and do whatever necessary to make it better. All she wanted to do was find the pieces to his world and put them back together, but some days he made that so _hard_…  
  


Domon stood still watching Rain as she proceeded to stretch out on the rug until she was lying on her back, gazing upwards out the skylight above her. Slipping off his own shoes he walked toward her and stood directly next to her hip, his foot brushing her shorts. Turning his own earth-tone eyes upward, Domon stared at the sky.  
  


_Oh some things you'll never show_

_I know, I know_  


  


Rain hid her thoughtful eyes under closed lids as her mind drifted away to a moment that still rested vividly in her memories. She had made the mistake of mentioning Kyoji and thus had faced Domon's wrath. Sadly enough, it wouldn't be the first time she would take the brunt of his anger. But every love had its price…didn't it? Yes, Rain had learned that some things not even she should try to touch. Some thing were better off left to oneself. But oh, how she wanted to help him in whatever way she could.

_I need a lot of you_

_Oh, I want a lot of you_

_I need a lot of you_

_All of you_  


  


Domon lowered himself to the rug next to Rain and extended his right hand slowly. Using his index finger he began to trace intricate, abstract patterns over her bare stomach. Time spent doing nothing… but nothing meant so much sometimes. Slowly Domon looked back to the sky light and continued to watch the afternoon fade away into evening. Leaning back further, Domon allowed his head to rest against Rain's stomach. How could he not be coaxed into such a content feeling when the steady rise and fall of her body with breath seemed to be all that kept him grounded. 

_Watch you coming up_

_Out on top now_

_Watch you coming up  
_

  


Rain sighed silently and smiled softly at the feeling of Domon's head pressed against her. Instinctively she allowed her lithe fingertips to slip down and bury themselves in the dark tresses that topped his head. With her other hand, Rain slipped a single finger into the larger palm of the hand that had been tracing her bare skin. She felt so safe with him…so _whole…_ With the smallest of touches, Domon could send all her fears away. He could make all of her nightmares disappear..  
  


'You make me forget I am here…You're making me safe now. You whisk me up and rush me in…'  
  


_I need a lot of you_

_I want a lot of you_

_I need a lot of you_

_All of you_  


  


'I feel so close now, you're takin' me back from where I've been. I'm not alone now, you make the faces disappear…'  
  


He'd be alright. Domon swore that he'd be alright. With her, and time, he'd be alright. No matter what. Closing his eyes, Domon gave Rain's hand a little squeeze, blissfully enjoying the feeling of her small gentle hands in his hair. There were only two things he was sure the future held for him. Gundam fights and Rain…but that didn't sound so bad.

~*~  


  


_When the lights go down_

_I need a lot of you_

  
Afternoon faded into evening as the sun slowly fell behind the horizon, painting the sky shades of gold and hues of reds and violets that only nature could create. Domon and Rain continued to sit upon their rug, basking in the unspoken tenderness that hung in the air, cradling them like a warm blanket. 

  


_When the night's cold_

_I want a lot of you_

     
    "Rain?"

      
    "Hm?"

      
    "I …I love you." 

  
Rain smiled at his stammered proclamation. He may not have been eloquent when it came to emotions, but it suited her just fine. She loosely twined her fingers around his and closed her eyes again.

  
    "I love you too, Domon."

When the lights go down

I need a lot of you…  
  


    "Happy White Day."  
  


_All of you…_

_~*Owari*~_

_OMG ..whops Italics. _There, OMG O_O FLUFF!! More pointless fluff from moi. Lol, I'll admit though, the inspiration for this fic was Valentine's Day, Vertical Horizon, G-Gundam (obviously), Dr. Brief's Cat (Can we say beautiful writing? I think we can. Some of the best Rain/Domon stuff came from this author.) and uh..cheese? So yeah. First attempt, here. I was trying not to go all uber romantic because I don't think Domon is a very romantic person…o.o;; Just an observation. I tried to get away from the whole 'lets all cry about what happened' idea, so I hope I got the characters kinna close. As stated before, my first attempt at G-Gundam so how did I do? Phwee. Feel free to review. Oh, and excuse the odd formatting. I'm experimenting =/ 

Disclaimer: Uh yeah, hi..-taps mic- is this thing on? Okay, I don't own G-Gundam, or any of it's characters. Hence if I did, I'd be filthy rich and pissed off at CN for the poor translations… Bastards… I mean =D HI! I don't own. Don't sue. Kthx.

Final AN: For those of you that are wondering, White day is the companion to Valentine's day in Japan. For Valentine's Day, the girls give the guys chocolate, gifts, etc. To do something about the guy's guilt, on March 14, the guys give the girls, chocolate, flowers, gifts, etc. So instead of one Hallmark holiday, the Japanese get two!


End file.
